Absurd
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Keluarga yang heboh, harmonis tapi penuh kekonyolan. Begitu singkatnya kisah mereka dalam fic ini, dan karna lagi BAD MOOD Author pun ga punya ide untuk sekedar menulis SUMMARY yang benar :"v/NARUSAKU/SHINACHIKU & HANAMI/BORING/Family & A little bit humor


DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku awlays. Genre : Family and A little bit humor. Rated : K+. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Mainstream theme. Boring. Don't like don't read

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 **Absurd**

* * *

Guyuran air hujan yang turun dari atas langit membasahi penjuru kota. Angin kencang berhembus mengusik pepohonan dari ketenangannya. Atap-atap rumah menjadi berisik karena rintikan air hujan yang turun begitu deras. Aspal berlubang seakan menjadi kolam, menimbulkan percikan ketika ban mobil terselubuk ke dalamnya.

Petir menyambar, seakan hendak menuruntuhkan bumi. Kilat setajam pedang berlalu gesit di atas sana, dan meninggalkan jejak dari suara gerumuh.

 **CTARRR!**

Suara keras itu sukses mengejutkan Sakura. Tidak, bukan karena sambaran petir barusan— melainkan suara dari seseorang disebelahnya. Wanita merah muda itu mengembuskan nafas dengan kesal, lalu menoleh dalam keadaan berbaring.

Terlihat disebelah kiri Sakura— sang Suami sedang terlelap nyaman. Mulutnya tidak mengatup, karena itulah memimbulkan suara dengkuran yang— sangat mengganggu tidurnya.

"Hufftt..."

Sakura Namikaze memutar badan membelakangi Naruto. Meski sudah menutup telinga menggunakan jari tetap saja pendengarannya terusik, lagi dan lagi mengambil tindakan hingga kini Sakura terpaksa membekap kepala dengan bantal.

Cukup nyaman, tapi resikonya akan sulit bernafas. Terpaksa Sakura menghentikan niat, ia belum mau mati sekarang, apalagi tewas secara mengenaskan seperti ini.

Wanita itu frustasi. Dia terus bergerak gelisah di ranjang _king size_ tersebut, membuat kasur— tempat mereka tidur bergenjot.

Tentu saja kesal, saat sedang tidur ada saja yang mengganggu. Sakura sendiri terheran, tidak biasanya Naruto mendengkur sekeras itu. Di malam sebelumnya keadaan tak seburuk sekarang, dengkuran Naruto sama sekali tak mengganggu. Tapi lihatlah malam ini.

 **Pukk!**

Sakura mendaratkan tangan di mulut Naruto, mencoba meredam suara dengkuran tersebut dengan cara tersendiri. Dia merebahkan kepala di lengan kokoh sang Suami, menjadikannya sebagai pengganti bantal.

Baru beberapa detik memejamkan mata, lagi-lagi kelopaknya terbuka karena mendengar suara dengkuran itu lagi. Meski sudah di bekap tapi suaranya masih saja terdengar, hal itu membuat semakin Sakura gusar. Malam ini tidurnya tidak tenang gara-gara dengkuran Naruto. Ia tahu Suami tampannya itu sangat kelalahan, tapi apakah dirinya juga harus ikut lelah bersama dalam keadaan ini?

Ayolah, esok masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang menanti si Nyonya Namikaze, jika malam hari tidak bisa tidur lalu bagaimana besok dia akan menyelesaikan urusan di dalam rumah? Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya dalam rumah ini.

 **Krekk!**

Senyum puas menghiasi wajah jelita perempuan pingkish itu. Dia menepuk-nepukan kedua tangan setelah membereskan pekerjaan, lalu kembali membaringkan diri.

"Hmm.. hangatnya pelukan Suamiku." Dia bergumam di tengah menikmati dada hangat Naruto, yang kini menjadi tepat kepalanya bersanggah. Kini ia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Sementara Naruto _sweatdropp_ , dia tercengang memikirkan yang telah terjadi. Bagaiaman tidak terbangun, saat sedang nyaman terlelap ia terusik karena pekerjaan Sakura. Dan inilah yang terjadi, mulutnya di beri selotip yang di bentuk silang.

Naruto tidur dalam keadaan mengenaskan, sedangkan Sakura terlihat nyaman menjadikan dirinya sebagai guling, menggantikan selimut yang digunakan untuk berlindung dari rasa dingin. Tubuh kokoh itu hangat dan nyaman, telah menjadi hobi Sakura memeluknya setiap malam.

"Selamat malam Suamiku tercinta.." Lalu dengan tanpa dosanya Sakura memejamkan kedua mata, lebih dulu pergi tidur menginggalkan sang Suami yang kini melototkan mata.

 **x X x**

Mata biru setajam katana itu bergulir mengikuti langkah sang Ibunda, begitu meletakan piring berisi sarapan di atas meja akhirnya bocah pemilik surai merah mudah selayaknya permen kapas membuka mulut— mengajukan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi membeni pikiran.

"Ma, dimana Papaku?"

Sakura tertegun. Astaga, anak itu cinta sekali kepada Ayahnya. "Emmm.. Papa masih tidur." Bersyukur akhir pekan, jika tidak Naruto bisa terlambat berangkat ke kantor karena bangun kesiangan.

Tanpa banyak omong bocah cilik itu bergegas meninggalkan kursi, hal itu membuat Sakura tercengang.

"Aku bangunkan ya.."

Dia berkata tanpa menoleh. "S-silahkan." Sakura cengo. Putri kecilnya itu begitu peduli kepada sang Ayah, dia bahkan mematuhi apa yang Naruto katakan, berbeda dengan putra sulung mereka yang keras kepala seperti Sakura.

"Hoamm..." Atensi Sakura beralih ke arah pintu dapur. "Ohayou." Seorang bocah yang baru saja disebut kini menampakan diri, dia memasuki dapur dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Mata sayu, rambutnya yang acak-cakan, tampang malas dan penampilan kacau. Lihatlah anak itu, baru bangun tidur tidak ke kamar mandi tapi malah ke dapur mencari sarapan. Ayah dan anak itu sama saja, kejadian yang kerap terjadi saat _wekeend_.

Sakura menghapiri Shinachiku, kemudian menarik tangannya untuk diajak ke kamar mandi. "Mama, aku mau sarapan..." Bocah itu merengek. Jangankan memberi sarapan, menanggapi rengekannya pun tidak. Sakura seorang Ibu yang tegas.

"Tidak ada jatah sarapan, bersihkan dirimu dulu baru menyantap makanan.." Sakura mengomeli sang putra saat berada di dalam kamar mandi. Ia mengambil sikat gigi, setelah mengoleskan pasta ia pun memberikannya kepada Shinachiku. "Gosok gigimu."

Shinachiku menerima pemberian Sakura sengan malas-malasan, antara mau dan tak mau menggosok gigi. "Ibu, aku mau makan ramen kuah pedas." Dia bicara dengan nada tak beraturan. Menggosok gigi menyulitkan dirinya berbicara.

"Selesaikan dulu persiapanmu." Sakura meninggalkan sang putra yang mencibir tentang dirinya. "Hhhh, selalu saja begitu.." Sama halnya dengan Shinachiku, Sakura ikutan mencibir dibelakang. Keluarga Namikaze memang selalu penuh dengan kekacauan dan kekonyolan.

Saat kembali ke dapur Naruto telah duduk manis di depan meja makan bersama Hanami, satu hal yang berbeda dari mereka berdua. Hanami tampak ceria, sedangkan Naruto terlihat malas dengan memasang tampang mengantuk seperti itu. Dia bahkan menguap sembari meregangkan badan.

"Ohayou.."

Sakura tersenyum. Suami tampannya itu memang konyol, tetapi dia tak pernah lupa bagaimana cara bersikap ramah kepada keluarga. Sakura segera menyiapkan gelas kosong, lalu menuangkan kopi susu yang disajikan untuk Naruto.

"Ma, Nii-chan tadi kemana?"

"Sedang cuci muka.."

Hanami menggembungkan pipi, yang membuatnya terlihat imut dan menggemaskan. "Papa juga harus melalukan hal yang sama." Seduhan Naruto terhenti begitu mendapat teguran dari sang putri yang berusia tujuh tahun, sedangkan Sakura terkikik karena singgungan tersebut.

Naruto memasamkan wajah, terlebih saat mendapati tatapan mengejek dari sang Istri. Ia mendengus. "Jadi Papa juga harus ke kamar mandi?" Pertanyaannya mendapat anggukan setuju.

Terpakasa Naruto membatalkan acara minum kopi demi mematuhi peraturan dari sang putri. Melihat si pirang cepek telah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Hanami yang terkikik menyerahkan kepalan tangan kepada Sakura. Mengajaknya untuk adu tinju karena telah berhasil menjaga kebersihan di rumah mereka.

Sementara di dalam kamar mandi kedua lelaki pirang sedang meratapi nasib. Keduanya kalah telak, dan hanya berani mencibir dari belakang.

 _ **"Dasar mereka, mahluk pingkish merepotkan."**_

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

2 mingguan ini up fic yg sangat membosankan, maaf ya karna dalam bulanan ini mood ane buruk sekali T_T


End file.
